Everyone Needs A Mother
by Disneyland Whore
Summary: This is what I think happened when Peter went to go drop off Wendy, John, Michael, Nibs, Slightly, Curly, and the Twins in the Nursery. I'm continuing it at the moment, but if it starts dying I'm leaving it at the first chapter.


This is a short drabble on what I think happened when Peter, Wendy, Michael, John, Nibs, Tootles, Slightly, Curly, the Twins, Mrs. Darling, and Mr. Darling arrived at the Nursery.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this short drabble.

Wendy was the first to land gracefully in the room. Her right foot hitting the soft carpet first, followed by her left. The other boys all thumped to the ground within seconds of one another. "Mother?"whispered Wendy.

The boys looked curiously at Wendy. Who was she calling mother? She **was **mother! Only Peter looked on with young hatred in his eyes.

Finally, the lady in the rocking chair awoke. For a moment she seemed confused. She seemed older to Wendy than the last time she saw her. Wrinkles were forming at the ends of her eyes. Her eyes were losing their color and her hair had streaks of gray. How long had it really been? It seemed like it had only been a few days, two weeks at the most. Were they really gone for that long?

"Mother?"repeated Wendy.

Mrs. Darling's eyes widened slowly. "Wendy? John? Michael? Is it really you?"

Suddenly, John and Michael remembered her. Everything about her. "MOTHER!"cried the two boys, lunging on her.

Peter stared from the window seat he was sitting on indian style. He was already regretting it. Already regretting opening the window for Wendy. He wanted her for himself. While Wendy's mother was busying herself with John and Michael, Peter called her over, "Wendy?"

"Yes, Peter."

"Come here...Please."he added as an afterthought.

She stepped over towards him. Tears in her eyes. "What is it, Peter?"

"You don't really want to go, do you?"

"Oh, Peter!"

"Please, Wendy, please don't go."

"My mother needs me though. With the boys growing up..."

"Growing up."he scoffed at the word.

"You could stay here, with us," He looked coldly at her. "With me."she whispered.

His eyes softened at her last statement. "Stay in Neverland with me. You'll never have to get old! You can stay a child forever!"he cried.

Mrs. Darling stared at Peter with slight annoyance as he said that. He was not taking her only daughter again. Who knew what he did to her there. "Wendy, I won't allow you to leave again."whispered Mrs. Darling.

"Oh, but, mother! Neverland is fantastic! You should see it."

Peter looked coldly at Mrs. Darling. Until muttering for only Mrs. Darling to hear, "She has seen it."

Mrs. Darling stared at Peter and shook her head. "Wendy dear, you know as well as I that you must grow up."

"But sometimes mother I wish I didn't have to!"

"I know. I know. But dont you want to get married? Have children of your own?"

"I suppose so."

"FATHER!"yelled Michael.

Mr. Darling cried in surprise as Michael and John lunged at him. "John! Michael! Wheres..."he trailed off, as he found his eldest child sharing a seat with a boy. He noticed something was different as soon as he looked at her. Her kiss in the corner of her mouth was gone. Where did it go? He understood his daughter was not ment to stay in the nursey. She was not to stay at the house at all anymore. She was to leave with this boy. If only her mother would let her. "Wendy?"he called softly, patting the boys on the heads.

"Yes?"

"Do you need to go?"

She looking lovingly at Peter who was seething at her mother. "I am not sure."

Wendy gently stroked Peter's arm and he stared at her. Tears hidden in his eyes. For that split moment when their eyes crossed she saw the tears fall down his cheeks and disappear. "Wendy?"questioned Mr. Darling once more.

"I need to go."she finally whispered.

"She can't go!"cried Mrs. Darling.

"Mary, you know as well as I..."started Mr. Darling, before getting cut off by his wife.

"She must not go! I will not let her!"

"We can't both have her lady!"cried Peter.

"She's mine!"whispered Mrs. Darling.

"Everyone needs a mother."declared Wendy.

"I need you as my daughter." Mrs. Darling looked at her eldest child, her only daughter. The one she was about to give up. The eldest soon to become the youngest.

"Mother, what if I promise to return every Christmas and every Easter?"

"Would you come every time?"

"I promise mother! Oh, I promise!"

Mrs. Darling grabbed her daughter in a tight hug. At the same moment, John went up to Mr. Darling. "Father, would it be alright if the Lost Boys were to stay here?"

"Oh, I'm not so sure. Do they have to come in halves?"he said suggestively towards the twins.

"Father!"cried John, Wendy, and Michael.

"George!"cried Mrs. Darling.

"I suppose they can stay."Mr Darling said, giving in.

The boys all cheered and looked sorrowly at Wendy. "Are you sure now, that you won't be staying?"asked Nibs.

"Oh, yes, Nibs, I'm quite sure."

"We're going to miss you mother."said Slightly solemnly.

"You will have a new mother," Wendy gestured to her own mother. "you see."

"Will you really be our mother?"questioned the twins at the same moment.

"Yes, I promise."whispered Mrs. Darling lovingly.

"Then it's settled!"cried Curly.

"Are you ready to go Wendy? I promised Tiger Lily I would help in the hunt."

"Oh, I suppose so. Let me just say good-bye," Wendy gently wrapped her father in a tight hug and he patted her back like a father would. Soon she hugged her mother. "Mother?"she yawned.

"Yes?"

"Take good care of the boys. Make sure they take their medicine and that they go to bed on time. Tell them stories of Cinderella. It's their favorite."

"Yes, dear." Mrs. Darling kissed her daughter on her forehead before unwrapping her from the hug.

"I'll be back in a couple of months for Christmas. Leave the window open." With that Wendy and Peter were off. The Jolly Roger a mere shooting star as it flied through the inky black sky. For the first time in awhile Mr. and Mrs. Darling smiled. Soon, the boys were playing games of Pirates, Indians, and Lost Boys. John and Michael were Indians. Curly and Slightly were Pirates. The twins were the Lost Boys. And Nibs, for the first time, was the Great Peter Pan.

ANI'm debating about continuing this because I know I can, but I'm wondering if I'll ruin it. Review and let me know kids.


End file.
